Some Summer Chaos
by hikari-gaki
Summary: Next year, the gang will be in high school! But, you've gotta get through summer first, and this one's a doozy. please R/R!


Some Summer Chaos  
  
by: hikari-gaki  
  
1 - Akito's Return  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was the start of summer vacation. Next school year, the gang would be in high school.  
  
Everything was about the same as it was about two years ago. Sana Kurata was still a child star...only older, Aya Sugita and Tsuyoshi Sasaki were still a couple, Fuka Matsui and Sana were still the best of friends and Akito Hayama wasn't anywhere to be found in Japan.  
  
The gang were on their way to Japan International Airport to pick up Hayama. He said that he would be back for a year or two of high school. Misako Kurata and Rei Sagami sat in the front of the car, while everyone else was sitting in the back. They were riding in a van to avoid the any reporters.  
  
Lots of people were after the Kuratas. Sana has been doing lots of romance movies with Naozumi Kamura and now they think they're a couple. But it's a bigger deal than when they were in junior high. Sana and Naozumi were an actual couple for about a month, but no they've broken up. The problem is, many people either don't know that, or are just pretending they still are. So now it's a big mess.  
  
Misako had just released a second volume of My Daughter and I. This one wasn't as controversial, but it did cause a small commotion. This one included more personal issues that weren't caught by anyone but Sana's friends and family. This included embarassing things, information about Sana's junior high school dance, that kind of stuff.  
  
Sana didn't think now was the best time for Hayama to come back to Japan. With all this chaos, nobody thought this was a good time. But Hayama couldn't come back at any other time. He only had a two year break from rehabillitation. He said his arm was getting better, but he still had to go through much more rehab and he said it wouldn't be over until it was too late to see each other again.  
  
"We're here!" called Misako happily. She jumped out of the car, and Rei followed. Everyone looked at each other. Misako opened the door of the back of the van. "C'mon!" she shreiked. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Akito won't be back here for....." she paused to think. "Who KNOWS when?!" she finally shouted.  
  
Everyone faked laughing happily, and they all left, except Sana. She just sat on the floor of the van, her knees were pressed up to her cheeks. Misako climbed into the van.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Sana looked up at her mother.  
  
Misako knew what was going through her daughter's mind. "I.....I....I don't think this is the right time....." Sana choked. "It's....not......time...." She fell into her mother's arms. "I know baby, I know." Misako assured, patting her daughter on the back.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Which gate is he coming from?" asked Fuka, looking around at all the gates." Rei shrugged. "All I know is that he's coming at five o' clock." Fuka sighed and looked at her watch. "Four fifty." she said sadly. "We'll never find him if we have only ten mintues."  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi looked at them. They were very excited to meet Hayama again. After all, he did bring them together. Tsuyoshi had his arm around Aya, and she held his hand that was hanging over her shoulder.  
  
Probably the most excited person to see him was Sana. But, that excitment was so built up it turned into stress. Now, she was having regrets.  
  
"Wonder where Sana is...." Rei asked. "I just got out of the car and leaaded you guys here." Aya took Tsuyoshi's hand off of her and answered, "She was sobbing in the van. Maybe she's having regrets." Rei understood this and said, "Oooooohhh."  
  
Fuka's watch started to beep. She looked at it. "Five o'clock" she said. "Ooohh." everyone moaned. "We've gotta find Akito's gate!" Tsuyoshi cried.  
  
"Shut up, Tsuyoshi," Fuka sighed. "I found it." She pointed to a nearby gate, Gate 13, service from Los Angeles to Japan. A dusty brown haired boy came out, followed by a tall, black haired man and a girl that clung onto his arm. The boy had a green backpack sagging over his back and and blue cap on his head.  
  
"Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi shouted, almost knocking over Aya. Hayama only glanced at him with a surprised look before he got run over by him. Hayama looked at Tsuyoshi, who was on top of him. He lowered his eyebrows and pushed Tsuyoshi off of him.  
  
"I know it's been two years," Hayama said. "But you can't love and miss me that much." Tsuyoshi laughed nervously as Hayama looked around.  
  
"Where's Sana?" he asked. He turned to Rei. "Well?" Rei shook his head. "Out in the van." "Why?" "Who knows why other than her mother and herself."  
  
Natsumi Hayama tugged her father's arm. She pointed to a nearby television screen broadcasting the news.  
  
On it was a very disturbing scene.  
  
"GO AWAY!" shouted Misako. She spread her arms out to fan away the reporters and paparazzi from her rusty, old van. Some of them managed to get a picture or two, despite all of her efforts.  
  
Inside the van, was Sana. She was hiding in the back, her arm in front of her face to avoid pictures.  
  
"Miss Kurata, are all the rumors about your daughter being in love with Naozumi Kamura true?" Misako just kept shouting "GO AWAY!" and punched the reporter in the face.   
  
"Miss Kurata, is it true that your daughter Sana didn't go to her junior high prom with anyone?"   
  
"Miss Kurata, did you plan all of these questions when releasing your second volume of My Daughter and I?"  
  
"Will you release a third volume of it?"   
  
"MISS KURATA?!"  
  
Misako had climbed into the van and locked the doors. She covered all of the windows with blinds that were in there.  
  
Natsumi turned to her father. They both turned to Hayama. Hayama looked at Rei. Natsumi and their father looked at Rei too. Then, Natsumi and her father started for the baggage claims. Hayama waved at them and said, "I'll meet you guys there."  
  
"What's been happening 'round Japan while I was gone?" asked Hayama boredly. Everyone knew he didn't really care what's been happening. "Well," Fuka started. "The press think Sana-chan and Naozu....." "Wait." Hayama interuppted. "Sana and Naozumi, right? Everyone thinks they're a couple?" Everyone stared at him. "How do you know that?" Aya asked. "I keep in touch with Japan."  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Misako lifted up the blinds to see if it was safe to leave. There was only one person in sight, and he was a security guard that was looking the other way. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to her daughter.  
  
"Mama?" Sana choked. "Is there anyone....outside?" Misako walked over to the door and opened it. "Nope, honey." she assured. "No one's outside." She lead her sobbing daughter outside.  
  
As they made their way up the stairs, they saw Natsumi and Mr. Hayama getting their luggage from the baggage claim. "I guess they arrived already." Sana thought. "But why isn't Akito-kun with them?" She tugged on her mother's kimono. When she got her attention, Sana pointed to the Hayama's near the claim.   
  
"Oh, maybe we should look near their gate." suggested Misako. "Maybe he's off there catching up with friends." Sana nodded as they skipped up the escalator to gates 1-20.  
  
Soon, they got to Gate12, where Sana stopped and Misako kept walking. Misako looked back at her daughter. "C'mon, Sana-chan!" she said, waving for Sana to come forward. "I see Akito-kun!" Misako pointed over to Hayama.  
  
Sana stared at him. He was facing the other way, so he didn't notice her. "Ak...." she studdered. Hayama turned around and a surprised look on his face. "Sana-chan?" he asked.  
  
It was no surprise that he wouldn't recognize her. Sana now had red highlights in her brownish-blonde hair and had purple color contacts in. She had grown about two inches and was chewing gum. She also had blue-painted nails, her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing an oversized red kimono, most likely Misako's, to disguise her from the press. This definetly was not the same Sana Akito remembered.  
  
Sana smiled. "He remembers me!" she thought. Hayama dropped his forest green backpack and started to walk slowly torwards her. Fuka, Aya, Tsuyoshi and Rei looked confusedly at him, but then after they saw Sana they knew what was going on.   
  
Hayama walked closer and closer to Sana, who just stood there. Everything around them seemed blurred. Even Misako, Rei and the others. Hayama smiled and walked closer...and closer.....  
  
"SANA!"  
  
Sana turned around and Hayama looked up. All the others looked on. "Sana! Run!" Misako shouted. The press was running quickly torwards her, microphones and notepads in hand. Everyone ran away, including Sana. But she tripped over her kimono and fell.   
  
When some other people waiting for their flight saw all the commotion, they started to swarm around Sana like the reporters.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Where the hell is Sana?" asked Rei breathlessly, looking around wildly. He, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Aya and Misako had run all the way to the end of the airport. "Omigod....!" Fuka panicked. "We left Sana-chan inside the airport!"   
  
"Who'll go in to save her?" Aya asked worriedly. "Yeah...who?" Tsuyoshi asked. "Maybe it was my kimono that made her trip.....?" Misako guessed. Everyone turned to her. "No way, you guys should've waited for us to come." she said.   
  
"Maybe Hayama-kun!" Aya suggested. Everyone turned to Hayama. "Call me Akito." Hayama said coolly. "And, okay, I'll go." Everyone smiled and pushed him on his way.  
  
"Ugh..." Hayama groaned. "Where is she?" He looked around for the press. They were no where to be found. "SANA-CHAN!?!" Hayama shouted. His voice echoed throught the hall.   
  
Akito-kun.......  
  
Hayama looked around. "That was Sana...." he thought. He looked around. The people around him were just acting normal, as if nothing had happened. He sighed and exited to the end, where the others were waiting.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Rei shouted angrily. Misako came over and hit him over the head with her fan, Maro following with a mini bamboo stick her had in his mini bamboo garden Misako placed in her hair for him.  
  
"Ow....okay I get it." Rei moaned, rubbing his head. "But I'm serious! WHERE IS SHE?!" "I told you." Hayama answered coolly. "I only heard her voice. But it was faint and no one else heard it."  
  
"UGH!!!" Rei shouted. "DA----!!" Misako hit him on the head before he could finish his sentence. "What was that, Rei-kun?" she asked, her fan near his head for a quick hit. "Nothing, Misako-sensei." Rei answered boredly.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"AHH!!!" Sana shouted. "LET ME GO!!!" She had been captured by three of Naozumi's adoring fans. They were jealous of Sana's love for Naozumi, and Naozumi's love back. All in all, this situation was kind of like the one that happened about three years ago. Only worse.   
  
They had tied her to a chair and were occasionaly hitting her with the whips they had in their hands. They were in an abandoned building in Yokohama.  
  
"So, I hear you're part of a budding romance with Naozumi Kamura." said one of the girls. She had deep black hair and her eyes were just as dark. "NO I'M NOT!!!" Sana shouted angrily. "No, of course you're not." said another girl. She looked a lot like the pop sensation Matsuura Aya, only she didn't seem as happy as the singer. Actually, she looked very, very angry. "NO!!! OF COURSE YOU ARE!!!!" she lashed Sana with her whip. "Leave him for us, you little bitch!"  
  
"UGH!" Sana groaned. She broke out of the ropes and ran out of the building. "EY! ANYONE!?!" she shouted.  
  
Naozumi's fans ran out and jumped into the sea while Sana ran out to the streets. 


End file.
